


You Can't Prepare to Fall in Love

by FluffNStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Post-Recall, am i too obsessed with hands im too sleep deprived to tell, i set out to write smut and i ended up writing hurt comfort what the hell, i talk in the tags im sorry, its at the point in time where one of the characters names looks wrong when i spell it, jesse is a big mushball 1v1 me, what a cheesy fuckin title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffNStuff/pseuds/FluffNStuff
Summary: McCree wants Genji to know just how much he means to him, but Genji still has trouble accepting that he can be loved.





	You Can't Prepare to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I uh yeah wrote this instead of sleeping. This ship doesn't get enough love, so thought I would break my 2 year writing hiatus and smash out some mcgenjis. Alas, this fic decided it wanted to be written at 5am. I have a lot of feelings about these two and I'm not sure I really got it through the way I wanted it to, but I wanted to try. Also, halfway through writing this I had the inane thought of whether or not there is a past tense of ain't. My conclusion is the wikipedia article was too long to read on so little sleep. This is mildly edited as I read through it and fixed what I saw but who knows what I didn't see. There was an earlier part to this that I scrapped because I skipped straight to this part. It's basically just Genji working out and McCree being thirsty. Also I will have you know that I am the type of person that will get embarrassed when I write "I Love You" so... y'all can see what I go through for this.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy these mushballs. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

McCree hears the soft knock and he immediately leaps up, stumbling for the door and opening it in one fell swoop, his restless energy making his actions clumsy. Genji still has his hand up when the door opens as if he is about to knock again. He tilts his head to the side in what McCree thinks is either confusion or amusement, perhaps both. He’s too riled up to really care. McCree can’t help the goofy smile that spreads on his face as he pulls Genji into his room by his wrist and up against him, kissing at his neck. Genji chuckles appreciatively, tilting his head to the side almost instinctively to give McCree more room.

“Hello to you too,” Genji laughs, a bit breathy when McCree runs his hand lightly down his torso, his palm sliding around and down the smooth synthetic skin on his side. Genji pulls back a bit, giving McCree a once-over, his hands going naturally to McCree’s hips, agile fingers drumming against his thermal. “Am I going to get an explanation for this greeting? If not it is perfectly fine to just continue,” he teases, pulling their hips together thoughtfully. McCree laughs, a bit embarrassed at his brashness. He runs the pad of his thumb along the edge of Genji’s faceplate affectionately.

“It’s, ah, nothin’. I just thought… thought you looked mighty beautiful today,” he mumbles, his gaze roaming over Genji’s helmet searching, never quite sure where to look even though he knows objectively where Genji’s eyes are. Gentler, now that the initial restlessness from waiting has worn off, McCree places a soft kiss on the side of Genji’s faceplate. He hears the smallest hitch of Genji’s breath from his words.

“Hah, oh,” Genji’s voice is only a whisper. McCree would never say it out loud, but he still hears the slightest bit of awed disbelief from Genji whenever he compliments him, even after all this time. As if it still surprises him that McCree finds him attractive. He figures he’ll just have to try harder to show him it’s true. McCree brushes his lips along Genji’s neck down to his collarbone, the bare ghosting of kisses as he smiles, thinking of earlier.

“First you decide to tease me with your useless cyborg stretchin’,” he says, planting a firm kiss against the junction of Genji’s neck and clavicle. He’s still wearing armor, but McCree doesn’t really care, has never really cared, not when it gets a shaky inhale out of his partner. Genji laughs breezily, squeezing lightly at McCree’s hipbones. “Then ya just go ‘n start runnin’ like that, not knowin’ how pretty your legs look when you do that, it’s criminal. A damn _crime_ to be that beautiful and not pay up for it,” he murmurs against the synthetic skin of Genji’s throat, voice gruff and quiet, sliding his hand down Genji’s side again. Genji lets out a barely audible huff, but McCree still catches it. “You’ve always been a tease, but damn sometimes I don’t even think you’re doin’ it on purpose. But goddamn if I don’t love that about ya,” McCree chuckles quietly, kissing Genji’s jaw softly. Genji’s silent, even his fingers having stilled their rhythmic pattern on McCree’s hips. McCree looks at Genji, this time at the soft green glow of his visor which is pointed towards the floor and away from him. McCree makes a point of pulling Genji flush against him, though it doesn’t get Genji to turn towards him. It only seems to make him avoid his gaze further. “Or maybe you just have that affect on me,” he murmurs, tilting his head to try and catch Genji’s eyes, voice intentionally quiet, wanting Genji to know, to really understand what he’s saying. McCree massages the back of Genji’s neck in small circles with his thumb, waiting for him to respond.

McCree has always made a point of letting Genji take off his helmet, letting him decide if it was okay. He would never dare go for the clasps by himself. Back when they were still new to each other, it had been the last thing Genji had shown him. It’s McCree’s favorite part of him, but whether he gets to see his face is up to Genji’s discretion. It only feels right. His heart thrums in his chest when Genji slowly moves his hands from McCree’s hips to the sides of his own head, pressing at the clasps that lift his visor. The green light fades as it lifts, revealing his eyes, they flit around McCree’s face, not exactly meeting his gaze before he looks away, bowing his head a bit to get at the back of his helmet. It comes away with a hiss, unveiling a mess of black hair that apparently cannot decide which direction it wants to go after being trapped for so long. McCree gives him space to put his visor down gently on the floor. Genji says nothing as he unhooks his faceplate, a bit of steam releasing from it before he puts that on the floor neatly with his visor. He straightens and then finally meets McCree’s gaze.

He can’t exactly read the expression on Genji’s face. Even after all these years there are some things that McCree will never immediately understand about Genji. That doesn’t make him love him any less. McCree cups Genji’s face in his hands and Genji seems to melt into it, looking towards the floor, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“What’re you thinkin’, darlin'?” McCree whispers. This hadn’t exactly been his plan when he invited Genji to his room. He moves his thumbs idly over the scars that cut across Genji’s cheeks, still slightly pinkish, never fully healed. He feels Genji swallow. “It ain’t cause I called you a tease is it?” McCree can’t help himself but ask, perpetually worried that it is his fault when Genji’s mood suddenly changes. That finally gets Genji to chuckle and he turns his face into one of McCree’s palms, pressing a light kiss against his calloused skin.

“No, I _am_ a tease,” he admits with a small smile into McCree’s hand, speaking for the first time in what felt like an eternity. “It…” Genji pauses, choosing his words. McCree waits, giving him as much time as he needs. “It still surprises me sometimes, your sincerity,” Genji laughs with an uncharacteristic uncertainty. “I have spent a long time, with Master, coming to terms with how I feel about myself. But that does not prepare me for how others will feel about me, especially you.” Genji turns more into McCree’s hands, hiding his expression. McCree frowns, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, mulling over Genji’s words.

“You’re surprised that I like you?” he asks, unsure if he interpreted it correctly. He slides his hands a bit further up so his fingers are in Genji’s hair, one hand lightly cupping the back of his head. Genji works his jaw, considering his thoughts. “I have come to accept that people will regard me differently, often negatively, more often with pity. Some only see me as a weapon. I have accepted that this is what people will think. You have never regarded me with pity and you have never regarded me as a weapon. You see me as something that can love and be loved. It… catches me by surprise sometimes. Passion and sex have always come easy to me, something I can do without putting much thought or real feeling into, because it is just there to make you feel good in the moment. Love is… different. It is somehow harder to accept. It is something I have never really prepared for, that I do not know how to.” McCree attempts to still the fluttering in his chest as he gently angles Genji’s face back towards him, brushing his hair away with one hand, caressing his face softly, wanting desperately to ease the worries in Genji’s heart.

“Sweetheart, love ain’t somethin' you can prepare for. It’s somethin’ you fall into,” he runs the pad of his thumb over one of the larger scars on his face and Genji shivers. McCree laughs ruefully, “And trust me, it ain’t easy to fall out of, even when they traipse off to the mountains and leave ya behind.” Genji winces a bit at the comment, but McCree didn’t say it to make him feel guilty. “Point is,” he continues, lifting Genji’s head a bit, “Love can happen between anyone, regardless of how other people think. And you can bet your sweet ass that I didn’t go round askin’ people’s goddamn opinions on whether or not I should love you. And you came back, so I need to make goddamn sure that you know that I do.”

Something in Genji’s fragile composure breaks at his words and he screws his eyes closed, his jaw clenching hard underneath McCree’s palms. Genji braces himself by gripping onto McCree’s forearm as he sways slightly, a shudder coursing through his body. McCree’s throat tightens up and he pulls Genji to him, wrapping his arms around him, bowing his head to kiss his forehead. Genji’s arms wrap around his back, his metal fingers grasping tightly into his thermal.

“I love you Genji, I’m stupid in love with you, God, I want you to know that. I need you to know that,” McCree pulls back just so he can say it directly to his face. “I love you, okay?” Genji’s eyes are bright with tears on the brink of falling, only held back by his tight expression. “Darlin’, you’re still worth love, you always have been and you always will be.” Genji whimpers, averting his eyes and some of the tears escape, travelling down his cheeks until they meet the deep scarred grooves and disperse. McCree gently wipes at the tears still threatening to fall. “Goddammit, did you have to be a pretty crier too?” he grumbles, only half-joking as he pulls Genji into another hug. Genji presses his face into McCree’s thermal. They stay like that for a few minutes, McCree occasionally pressing a kiss onto the top of Genji’s head.

“I love you too, Jesse,” Genji says it so quietly into his shirt that McCree nearly misses it. His heart thuds painfully in his chest. He didn’t need him to say it, but _Lord_ did it loosen the tight knot that has been buried in his chest. McCree struggles to breathe correctly for a few seconds. Apparently too many seconds because he feels suddenly dizzy and his knees start to give out. Genji seems to already be aware because he locks his arms and holds McCree up with ease. Genji lets out a hiccupy laugh and manhandles McCree over to his bed, sitting him down on it. McCree blinks the stars out of his eyes as Genji sits flush up next to him, resting his head on McCree’s shoulder, one leg pulled up to his chest. McCree huffs, blinking hard.

“Can’t just… spring that on people…” he says breathlessly. He feels Genji’s gentle laugh against his side.

“I could say the same to you. But I… really needed that,” he admits. “And technically, you said it first, what was I supposed to do, lie?” Genji chuckles, then he laughs in earnest when McCree weakly tries to shove him with his shoulder.

“You didn’t have to, I wasn’t expectin’ you to,” he says quietly, reaching down and intertwining their fingers, memorizing the way they fit together.

“It is quite obvious you were not expecting it,” snickers Genji, his thumb playing idle circles against McCree’s hand. “Besides, I wanted to tell you.” McCree can see the small smile on Genji’s face from the corner of his eye, which despite everything still makes his heart flutter. McCree leans forward a bit more and turns toward Genji, bringing his other hand up to cradle Genji’s jaw. Genji turns with it and meets McCree halfway, their lips brushing together, first just glancing and then firmer. It’s not their first kiss, but it feels like it all over again. A thrill shoots down McCree’s spine and he sees sparks and it takes everything in him not to smile like an idiot. But unlike the first time there is a surety that is new. Something concrete and intimate and gentle. If McCree had been standing he probably would have lost his balance again. They part but McCree presses his forehead against Genji’s, his eyes roaming over his face. Genji’s warm brown eyes meet his and he smiles softly the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“I love you,” he says again, because he still enjoys the flutter of Genji’s eyelashes when he says it. Genji turns his head and kisses him again, stronger than before but just as gentle. He breaks the kiss, leaving McCree breathless.

“I know,” he teases, though his glowing smile is anything but mocking. McCree finds the words repeating over and over in his head and he grins. He unclasps their hands so he can pull him in even closer and kisses him again, and then again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear LORD this is so CHEESY. Anyways if I had a literary term to describe McCree it would be "a gratuitous amount of apostrophes". 
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.kireiwei.tumblr.com), feel free to send me a prompt!


End file.
